Hanyou Kagome Remake
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: I'm remaking Hanyou Kagome, I hope you enjoy it all the roles are reversed and some of them will be genderbended later
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is chapter one, now I must say that I don't know when I'll update this but I'll try, I'm adding a lot of different things to the story and keeping with the plot of some of the episodes so the story itself may not be as long as the series itself, it may be even shorter than the plot episodes without the fillers but I'll try anyway. Also, I'm changing a few things compared to the original version of this story, one last thing, the song I used was a fandub by someone called shadowlink4321 on youtube, look up his song 'Rain'**

* * *

_Hello, my name is Inuyasha Higurashi, for as long as I can remember I've heard stories about demons that would revolve around an item that hasn't been seen for in hundreds of years. My grandfather would tell me that the last monk that held onto the jewel had caused it to disappear yet no one knew how it had happened for it had been lost to history._

_Anyway, what more can I say about my life? Ah yes, I'm a straight A student, I'm in kendo and I took martial arts when I was a kid so I could better protect those around me though the kendo is mostly for fun. Why fun? I guess it's because for some strange reason I've always found swords amazing, and always wanted to learn how to use one and I practice in my spare time though that isn't the only thing about my life that has me confused…_

_Ever since I could remember, I would have dreams about a black haired monk and a girl with hair that is white as snow… I never understood why I had those dreams but… I didn't think I ever would then my sixteenth birthday came along…_

Yawning softly, a young man slowly pushed himself up from his bed and looked out the window. Today was his sixteenth window and today he had a few things that he had to tend to. Blinking his dark violet eyes, he pushed himself out of bed; his red clad legs dragged themselves out of his room and toward the bathroom so he could do his morning routine before he left this morning. He had to have his morning jog, come on back before he went to his kendo class.

Yawning into the back of his hand, the young man noticed that he was still the only one awake… that wasn't unusual since that tends to happen. Blinking his tired eyes, he made his way to the bathroom and walked in and walked over to the mirror. Looking at his reflection, he noticed that his long black hair in a tangled mess, sometimes he wondered why he never cut his hair but then again… it worked for his image of a rock star.

Chuckling to himself, the young man reached over and grabbed his tooth brush and tooth paste before he started to brush his teeth. It seemed odd that he didn't have his dream for a change, not that he was complaining. It was always weird as to why he would have those dreams of his… a monk and a girl with long snow white hair, their faces were always blurred from his mind but at the moment he didn't really care since the dream didn't mean anything to him.

Staring at his reflection, he noticed that his usual tanned skin looked a little pale today. That was odd… he never seemed this pale, okay sure when he's sick but otherwise no he was always healthy as a horse. Then again, he would rather stay home sick then deal with those crazy fan girls of his. Sighing softly, he spit out the foam of the tooth paste from his mouth and stared at himself again while brushing the back of his mouth.

For someone that just turned sixteen, he had to admit that he was muscular for his age though not overly so but enough for people to notice with the slightly loose fitting clothes he wore. Hell, even guys were jealous over the muscles that he had developed over the years but that couldn't be helped for him. Sighing softly, the young man finished brushing his teeth before he grabbed his hair brush and started to brush his long, tangled black locks as he stared at his reflection.

_'Hm… eat, jog, grab that antique sword for class… then head off…'_ if there was one thing he didn't understand, it was the reason for his kendo teacher asking everyone to bring in old weapons. Something about trying to understand how weapons were back before our grandparents were alive or something though that was just what his teacher said. He couldn't help but wonder what else there would be in store for the young man though at the moment he couldn't care less.

"Hey, Inuyasha you gonna be in there _all_ day?!" shouted a small voice, causing the teen, Inuyasha to turn to the door before opening the door. Standing there was a small kid with short black hair with long bangs. Well at least, long compared to his own. Inuyasha frowned a little; he was a little surprised that his brother was here in the hall when normally he was sound asleep. Sighing softly, the young man told his brother that he just had to brush his hair and he'd be done. After that, he went back into the bathroom and brushed his black hair a little more, two locks of hair went over his shoulders, and he grabbed his hair tie and tied his hair at the nape of his neck before walking out of the bathroom and made his way to his bedroom.

"All yours Souta." Called Inuyasha as he closed his bedroom door and started to rummage through his closet. His bedroom was simple for a teenager, he had some posters of rock stars, a guitar in the corner and the colour theme was red. Red blankets, red sheets, red carpet, red curtains, the only thing that wasn't red was the walls. By the window was a desk that he did his school work at and of course he had a large bookshelf he used for books that he's collected over the years. Mostly just fiction and of course those history books his grandfather kept throwing into his face.

Grabbing a red muscle shirt and a pair of black jogging pants with a red stripe on both legs, Inuyasha changed as quickly as he could before he looked out the window. Hm… it really was a nice day so maybe he could use his mp3 today. It would be nice to listen to some of the songs that he had recorded to see if he had to make some changes to the lyrics or to the song itself though he couldn't really be sure as to what it would have been.

Grabbing an arm band, the young man slipped it up his arm and had it end just an inch or two below his shoulder and hooked up his mp3 and plugged in his headset and placed the eat buds in his ears before making his way down the stairs. Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what else he could do… maybe his friend's had something in store for his birthday today though he couldn't really be sure. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man stretched his arms above his arms before calling up the stairs to tell Souta that he was going out for his morning jog. After that, Inuyasha walked out the door and made his way to the stairs of the shrine.

As he walked down the steps from the shrine, Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder… what was there to life? Sure he had a great life here, he would take over the shrine when he was done school and keep on the legacy of the shrine but… would it be easy with him not believing in anything that his grandfather told him about this place?

Sure, Souta could just as easily take over the shrine instead of him but so far it seems that Souta had his mind set on soccer instead of being a priest or a monk. Inhaling softly, Inuyasha looked around and saw that no one was around. Maybe the girls haven't figured out that he goes jogging in the morning or they left him alone since it was his birthday. That would be nice though he still wasn't going to hold his breath, not at the moment anyway. Scratching the back of his head, the young man made his way down the steps as he started to jog.

Reaching up to his mp3, he hit the play button and allowed the music to flow from the ear buds and into his ears. Inhaling softly, he started to sing along to the words as they made their way into his mind.

_I see in front of my eyes,  
All of these truth's and all these lies  
As their colors go and fade away_

Inuyasha felt the lyrics just float through his lips; feeling like the song was one with his heart and soul. He had never been able to understand it, though for some reason he felt like these were words from his very soul… from some part of his life that he's never seen and yet he felt like it was there, that these words were meant for something with some deep meaning.

_Although you're close to me  
And your warmth covers me,  
I can't keep these wandering thoughts at bay._

Giving a soft yet sad smile, Inuyasha looked ahead, seeing that he was already at the crossing light… Sighing, he stopped and hit the button as he waited for the light to turn on so he could cross before returning to his jog. The music still playing in his ears and his heart, as he played the music, he saw images flash through his mind once again. It was that woman again… the one with the snow white hair… he couldn't see her face but he could tell that she was looking at someone with such love in their eyes… that it almost broke his heart.

_You told me to go onward  
And said my path will not be blurred  
As you turn away and say good-bye_

Inuyasha wondered though… why would he see these images when he never saw anyone like this but in dreams and most of all… why did it feel like some kind of memory? Shaking his head, the young black haired man saw that the light had changed and had gone back to his jog. Maybe a nice jog through the park would get his thoughts off of what was going on around him. That would make him feel a little better so that would be something at the very least.

_Those words of empathy  
Do not encourage me  
And I cannot help but break down and cry._

Looking up, the young man saw that he was getting closer to the park than he thought he'd be. Must have gotten faster or something though he wasn't going to complain about it. In fact, he was rather overjoyed that he was a little faster compared to when he was a child but then again all of that training does help after all. Hell, it came in handy when he was running away from those fangirls… _'Creepy as hell…'_ thought Inuyasha with a bland stare before shaking his head and he went back to his jog, just wanting to enjoy himself before he had to head on home or even to meet up with his friend's later.

_All of these memories, ringing endlessly inside my mind,  
Have no intentions of forgiving me yet.  
If I close my eyes, they only grow and start surrounding me.  
These memories that I can't forget..._

Rubbing his forehead, Inuyasha kept his violet eyes ahead of him, hoping that he can just finish up the jog though he couldn't help but look around… Slowing down to a stop, he couldn't help but notice a couple sitting down on a log bench that was left in the park, thinking that it was a great bench to use until the wood started to rot. Though he couldn't help but stare as their appearance changed into a couple from his dream… their faces were still blurred though and it had him a little freaked out before he went back on his jog.

_The rain falls, I wonder if it will ever end?  
It's so cold, straining my body for quite some time.  
The rain falls on me, and it is striking down upon my face.  
Why does it choose me, who has nowhere to escape?_

Making his way to a bench, the young man sat down and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried to get himself to relax. All of this isn't happening… he's just having some kind of daydream, nothing more. Maybe this would all go away; at least he was hoping that would be the case. It was just annoying that he couldn't get any of this crazy crap to leave him alone no matter what he did… he even went to see a shrink about this and he was told the same thing… _"They're just dreams, do not worry."_ were the words that his shrine told him though he had a feeling that these images were more than that, he just couldn't figure out what they really were or what they meant.

_Though this untainted morning,  
that I have finally reached to__  
__is entangled by the past I knew._

_Instead of moving on, towards my own future  
I was stuck in my own remorseful past._

Breathing a few times, hoping to get his mind and heart to calm down the young man pushed himself up from his seat and started to get back onto his jog. He just wanted all of this to leave him along so he could enjoy his life again. Now that he thought about it… most of the images had started after getting that sword from the storage shed years ago. His grandfather said that it belonged to a powerful monk in the Feudal Era and that it had been sealed away by the monk's brother so it could never be used for evil and that only a powerful monk could use it, or the monk that once wield it.

_And though you tried to help  
And tried to motivate me to keep on  
All my fears of losing my way just made me weak.  
Walking around blindly,I think it's time for my own teardrops  
to fall down my conflicted cheeks._

_'That's a bunch of bull…'_ thought Inuyasha as he let out a sigh and leaned his head back to gaze up at the sky. Though he couldn't help but wonder… if it was true what was the monk like and just how powerful was the guy in the first place? There was so much that he wanted to know but at the same time he knew that it wouldn't have been possible to find out anyway since the monk lived five hundred and fifty years ago, was said to have been killed by a demon or something…

_I don't want my eyes to know about those past days  
I'll just wait till the rain starts to wash it away  
All my wounds of my past start to heal at a gentle pace  
I've finally found the end of my road today._

Shaking his head the young man kept on with his jog… He just had to ignore everything that had happened to him. That was the only thing that he could do right, just ignore it and hope, pray, that it would all go away for the better? That was the only thing that he could think up of anyway… Sighing, Inuyasha went back to singing along to the lyrics, finding that they were perfect, that nothing needed to be changed and for that he was thankful. It just seemed so weird though that most of the songs just seemed to pop up into his head most of the time, as if they were coming from someone else rather than himself…

_The rain falls, I wonder if it will ever end?  
It's so cold, straining my body for quite some time.  
The rain falls on me, but I wonder could it maybe,  
embrace me tightly, hide all my pain?_

"That's stupid, the song came from me, no one else thought of these lyrics but me, myself, and I!" declared Inuyasha with his violet eyes narrowed into slits. Growling for a moment, he started to jog on ahead, he should head on back home anyway… he wasn't sure how long he had been out here but it felt like hours and he was already starting to get worn out… Now that he thought about it, this was rather odd behaviour from him since he's never been tired just in a few minutes of anything… "Must be those dreams keeping me up last night…" He whispered softly.

_The rain falls, I wonder if it knows how to stop?  
But today, it falls without resolution.  
You held out your hand holding an umbrella over my head.  
You nestled with me, warming me with all your hope._

As soon as the song was finished, the young man looked up and frowned a bit. He was in the middle of the park… he'd have to go back where he came if he want to get home soon since if he left now from here following his trail he should get home without being late for breakfast, though if he went around all the way he wouldn't make it back in time. Sighing, the young man couldn't help but start to jog back… He hummed softly to himself as a song started to play on his mp3 again.

Inuyasha blinked slowly as he started to rub his eyes once again. Stopping in his tracks, he leaned into a nearby tree as he let out a soft groan. He felt so dizzy all of a sudden; it felt like his mind was going to split in two and… "Why does this hurt so much…?" muttered Inuyasha as he tried to get himself to relax, tried to get this dizzy spell to lift and leave his mind. Yet, it seemed like this dizzy spell of his was made to stay, for it only got worse to the point that he blacked out.

_Inuyasha groaned softly as he looked around and frowned a bit. Where was he? Shaking his head, the young man took a step forward only to gasp and hiss out in pain and grab a hold of his shoulder. Looking over, he saw that he was wearing black robes with red cloth that goes over one shoulder and over his chest and flows down with the black robes, almost like a one sleeved dress that he's seen some girls wear._

_Though what he had noticed was the sword at his side. It was a simple sword with a blue hilt and a matching blue sheath and the guard itself was shaped like a star. It made him wonder why he was dressed like this though he wasn't going to complain about it… not at the moment anyway. Soon, he found himself moving toward a village. What was going on? Why didn't he have any control over his body? None of this was making sense though he couldn't do anything about it, it seemed…_

_As he moved, Inuyasha could feel the blood soaking his robes as he walked, in fact with each pulse of his heart the wound would ooze with his blood as it stained his clothes. The only thing he could ask himself was what had caused this? What caused his injury and why was he seeing this in the first place?_

_Inuyasha looked around, seeing a forest as he walked. He was closer and closer to the village, and that was when he started to hear people screaming for help. That a demon was attacking them and at that moment was when he heard people screaming a name, but the name was blurred. He couldn't understand what they were saying, as if the word, no the name, was blurred itself from the memory… like the word was stolen from their voice. How was this possible?_

_Shaking his head, the young man kept on walking, ignoring the pain as it made its way to the rest of his body. Blood trailed behind him as he moved shakily through the village. Grabbing a bow and arrow, not able to grab his sword to do as he please he had to use the bow to do one last thing… to seal this beast away for all eternity… Then, the body would disappear within time and allow himself to rest in peace at long last. Breathing deeply, he walked up the steps when he saw someone in green zip on by. This was the moment of truth; this was the very thing that he had been preparing himself for even if he didn't want to do this…_

_Wait, if he didn't want to do this why was he? As if to answer him, a burning sense of betrayal was flowing through his heart as he felt a surge of energy flowing from his soul and into the arrow that was in his left hand while the bow was in his right. Looking up, the young man lifted the bow and arrow before notching the arrow and looked ready to launch it as he aimed._

_This was going to be the last chance he would ever get, there would be nothing more that he could do… all he could do was to launch the arrow while he still had life within his body… Inuyasha had the weirdest feeling that he knew that this would be the end of him… that this would be the last time he would see this demon before her body would slowly rot away… Closing his eyes, only for them to snap open in a glare he launched it while screaming out someone's name. A name that he couldn't hear himself and watched as the arrow soar through the sky and aimed itself into the girl's chest, right through her heart. He couldn't believe what he was seeing… he just killed a girl…_

_The girl stared at Inuyasha in shock, her eyes were blurred out but the rest of her face wasn't… The look of pain, both physical and emotional pain went through himself and the girl. She dropped some object that was in her hand and her hand out stretched trying to reach him. Not to kill, but as if wanting to be held by him…_

_"Why… I thought that… you…" she whispered before her head fell forward, and her hand fell limp to her side. Inuyasha just stared, his eyes filled with pain as he stared at her before walking forward. His body was even weaker than he thought it could have been… it was as if whatever he had just done to this girl had drained the last of his energy, the last of his strength and desire to live. Looking up, he gave a sad smile before he walked forward a few more steps and fell over as he dropped the bow and picked up the small pink jewel that was attached to a string with what looked like little glass shards._

_"Brother!" called a boy, causing the young man to turn around and stared at a little boy that looked like he was eight. Long black hair and a bandage over his left eye the eye that was visible was violet like his own… weird. Blinking slowly, he gave a soft smile to the little boy as if everything was going to be okay. Though deep down he knew that nothing was ever going to be okay again… the thought of never seeing this little boy again brought pain to his chest. "You're bleeding… we have to get a healer!" _

_"Don't bother…" Inuyasha found himself saying, he turned away from the little boy to stare at the jewel that was within his hand. "I can't believe what I've done… all because of this accursed thing, I had…" He whispered softly, closing his eyes before turning to the little boy and just stared at him and gave a sad smile. Inhaling softly, he whispered "… burn this with my body. I cannot allow this jewel to fall in demon hands again… Make sure that it is burned with my body so that I may take this to the other world… I will…" He whispered the last part, his body already feeling weaker and weaker._

_Inuyasha felt like his vision was starting to blur. There was no way that he would survive this… he knew that his life was coming to an end. Giving a soft smile to the little boy, he whispered "I'm sorry… but I cannot forgive myself for what I've done… I've failed not only myself, but the people who mean the most to me… forgive me… little brother." Soon, Inuyasha felt the world grow dark around him, as the life from his body left him forever…_


	2. Chapter 2

Me-hey everyone, Fire Inu Princess here, I'm surprised that I got some reviews on this story since I'm rewriting it though at least it's better than nothing.

Inu-no kidding, I'm surprised that they're even coming back to you

Me-oh shut up, just be glad that I've even felt the need to write this again in the first place

Inu-meh, you're just gonna redo everything while trying to keep to the plot of the whole thing...

Me-anyway, if anyone would like to ask questions about the story, such as what I'm changing, or new questions for the characters that have shown up in the story, leave a comment! oh, and I've written a new story which, is a SessKag, I'm giving that a try since I like SessKag as well as InuKag later everyone, also should I name the chapters again like I did in the original? Let me know, later!

* * *

Groaning softly, Inuyasha slowly started to open his eyes as he started to come around. Blinking slowly, the young man noticed that he was lying down in the park. It was rather weird that he had fallen asleep on- wait… _'Oh right, I passed out…'_ Inuyasha thought to himself before pushing himself up onto his feet shakily… only to fall over again. Everything spinning in his line of vision, he tried to get his breathing under control. He knew that if he could get his breathing under control he would be able to relax, calm down, and be level headed enough to head on home before his family started to panic and send someone to look for him.

Moving his blurred gaze, the black haired teenager looked around and had noticed that he was the only one around. That was rather odd, he was sure that he saw other people here so what was going on? Shaking his head, the young man took a deep breath as he slowly pushed himself to at least sit up, he knew that he would have to get his bearings together, maybe that would be enough to get everything to stop spinning…

"Hello." Said a new voice, causing Inuyasha to look up in shock. Standing in front of him was a man with long slick black hair held up in a high ponytail. His eyes, violet like his own and his skin was tanned, as if he spent his entire life out in the sun. He wore clothing that he didn't think would have been possible to wear in the modern world, for it looked like something an ancient warrior or something. He wore an old looking kimono that reached past his knees, and what looked like hakama's though they weren't as poufy, in fact they seemed to almost cling to the man's legs.

What he had also noticed was the old looking cuirass that wrapped itself around his torso and abdomen, in a way it didn't look like it was made of steel at all; in fact it looked like it was made out of fabric rather than steel. Same with the faulds that wrapped itself around his waist and hips, he knew that they would help give additional protection to any warrior though it was still amazing otherwise.

To finish off his outfit was a pair of leather boots that looked like they were specially made to withstand any and all elements. The boots looked like they were part of the man's flesh instead of something that could easily be removed…

Shaking his head, the young man stared at the man that stood before him as he asked "who are you?" The man just smiled as he let out a soft chuckle, the sunlight shining off of the earrings that Inuyasha never noticed he had been wearing. In fact, he noticed that this man had two on each ear. Strange, this guy was really strange to be dressed up like that, was he some kind of cosplayer or something?

"Who I am is of no importance as of yet young one. Just wanted to see if you were ready to face your destiny is all." Said the man as he walked around Inuyasha, as if inspecting him, no matter the reason, this was really freaking out Inuyasha, and why wasn't anyone coming to notice this in the first place?! As soon as the man made his full inspection of the young man, he stood in front of Inuyasha once again as he said "I do sense your power, you are ready for it, you shall meet the Silver Hanyou."

_'Silver Hanyou?'_ What did that mean? Who was 'the Silver Hanyou' in the first place? There had to be something more to this guy, though for some reason, he felt like he's seen him somewhere before but he just couldn't figure out where it was… there had to be someplace that he had seen this guy before though he just couldn't put his finger on it. Letting out a soft sigh, Inuyasha shook his head as he said "sorry man, but you must be crazy, I don't know anything about 'hanyou's as you so point out or anyone or anything with 'silver' in their name or title or whatever it is."

The man chuckled as he said "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I'm not crazy. In fact, I'm very sane, and of course you're not crazy either no matter what people say."

"Whoa, wait a minute how do you know my name?" asked Inuyasha with confusion, trying to figure out how the hell this guy would even know his name when he's never even met him before. Damn it, this was all so confusion and it was really starting to irritate him to no end right about now. The man just smiled down at him as if he was nothing more than a child that was about to receive some kind of reward or something for good behaviour. "Damn it, I'm in no mood for games! I'm going home." Said Inuyasha before managing to push himself up onto his feet and started to walk away.

"You've been seeing things that shouldn't be seen have you not." Said the man, causing Inuyasha to stop dead in his tracks. Slowly, he turned around and stared at the man over his shoulder, bangs hiding his violet eyes as if he had just discovered a large secret that he had tried to keep secret. "You've been seeing images of demons. Demons out in this world when there aren't any. You're seeing this weird light on the left side of your stomach are you not? Then of course, there is the strange strength and speed that you've possessed since you were a child. Strong for a human yet weak compared to other beings."

"Shut up." Said Inuyasha, he didn't want to hear it. This guy was nuts, sure he knew that he has been a little stronger and faster than other guy's his age but come on, he was just the son of a once proud body builder before he gave that up.

"Inuyasha, you are meant for many great things, and many hardships. This is the fate that has been given to you and you are the only one that can to finish the task at hand or the world will fall." Said the black haired man as he made his way toward Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. Of course, Inuyasha just shrugged his hand off of his shoulder as he glared at the man. There was no way that this guy knew anything about him. He had just gotten a lucky guess and that was it and nothing more.

"Whatever you're doing just go away!" Inuyasha yelled, glaring his violet eyes at the other man, not noticing the slight blue tint to them. The man just smiled at Inuyasha before he stretched his arms above his head, as if he was getting stiff just by standing there. "Oh I'm sorry, am I boring you!?" shouted the young man before rolling his eyes and started to walk away.

"Haven't you wondered why no one has come around here yet Inuyasha?" asked the man.

That had stopped Inuyasha dead in his tracks. He had been wondering that though he didn't think anything about that… had this man? No, he couldn't have killed them, he would have heard gunshots or even people's screams… wouldn't he? Shaking his head, Inuyasha turned around and glared at the man as he said "what did you do to them!? I swear if you hurt any innocent people I'll make you pay!" It was easy to see that he was angry, that he was filled with rage, the blue in his eyes had grown brighter, a bright blue light shined from his eyes as the desire to protect the innocent surged through him though he didn't notice it.

"Now, now, I didn't kill them. I just stopped time so that I could speak to you. Nothing more." He chuckled softly as he answered Inuyasha's question while holding up his hands. The older man never knew that Inuyasha would get too riled up just from that, though it was entertaining to say the least. Chuckling a little more, the man calmly said "I just needed to speak to you, even though I couldn't with so many people around. I know in this day and age, humans do not take kindly to people dressed up as they used to."

"You're making it sound like you're from the past." Muttered Inuyasha, which only made the man grin wider. Blinking in confusion for a moment, Inuyasha could latterly feel the gears in his brain turning in his head as everything started to piece itself together. "Oh shit I'm talking to a ghost!" He shouted and fell over from the shock. How was this even possible?! He's never seen this before and it was really starting to freak him out! Hell, Inuyasha even hated those ghost stories that his grandfather used to tell him when he was growing up and now he was _seeing_ one for himself! This was really something you don't see every day and he wished that he hadn't seen it today!

He chuckled softly as he said "yeah, I am. I'm a ghost though I can only speak to you Inuyasha. As for why, that I can't tell you yet. I could only tell you that you will start your journey." He chuckled a little more before starting to walk away. Inuyasha didn't like this though as he looked around, he noticed that nothing was moving still, growling, he shouted at the guy about time still being frozen. "Ah yes, I forgot to unfreeze time for you." He said with a smile before lifting his left hand and snapping his fingers. After that, his body had started to fade from Inuyasha's line of sight in a wisp of smoke.

Looking around, the young man noticed that time was moving again, though that did little to get him to calm down and relax. "Okay Inuyasha, you just spoke to a ghost that stopped time for a while… you're not going crazy." He muttered before looking around, the wind picking up and blowing his black locks in the wind. "Ah who am I kidding, I've lost my mind." Inuyasha sighed softly before he started to make his way back. All of this was still so crazy, how was it possible for him to have spoken to a ghost in the first place? All of this just didn't make a lick of sense though it had still happened to him.

Inhaling deeply, Inuyasha tried to get his nerves under control. Though he didn't think that would happen since he did after all just spoke to a ghost, someone who had died a very long time ago with the way his armor looked.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha knew that the only way for him to forget about this whole ordeal was to just get home, have something to eat, drink then grab that sword of his and head off to kendo. At least the sword that he found could be used for something besides history class. Laughing a little bit, the young man took a deep breath as he started to jog on out of the park. It was good to see that everyone was moving again, though it was also rather odd that no one even noticed that he had been asleep unless… _'That guy froze time after I passed out so no one would get suspicious of me…'_ he thought for a moment before shaking his head in denial. _'Nah, that couldn't be it… right?'_

Rubbing his forehead, the young man knew that this was going to drive him insane. If this kept up he was just going to get driven to the point of insanity that he would end up in a nice big soft room. "May as well just head home…" muttered Inuyasha.

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha, you okay?" asked Souta as Inuyasha walked in the house. Looking at his little brother, Inuyasha stared at his brother, the boy's big brown eyes staring at his older brother with concern. Inuyasha chuckled softly and ruffled the boy's hair before making his way to the kitchen.

"I'm fine Souta, just… I don't know, it's a little hard to explain." Inuyasha answered with a soft sigh before rummaging through the fridge as he tried to find something to help his frazzled nerves. Rubbing his forehead as he took a shuddering breath before grabbing the milk from the fridge and poured himself a nice glass. At least milk was something that always helps him calm himself down. Arching his back a bit, the young man grabbed some meat, bread, mayo, lettuce, and slice cheese.

Yup, he was going to make himself a quick sandwich and of course he was going to make Souta a quick sandwich. "Hey Souta, do you want a sandwich?" called Inuyasha as he started to make himself one before making Souta one.

"Yes please."

"Okay, after that I have to head off okay? Do you remember the rules for when me, mom, and grandpa are gone?" called Inuyasha, hoping that Souta did still know the rules, he had to make sure that his little brother never forgot, that he would always remember the rules of the house when no one else was home since their mother and grandfather had gone out, at least from the note that he saw on the door before he had walked in the house.

Their grandfather ran out of items for their charms so he had to go out to the warehouse to bring more or he had to order some more before they could sell more for the tourists or the locals. It was always weird how they always bought charms when there wasn't really much to them in the first place. Nothing ever happened anyway so to him, it all just seemed so pointless. Sighing softly, the young man stretched his arms above his arms before he went back to work on his sandwich.

"Yeah I remember. Don't answer the door for strangers; don't let anyone in the house and no wild parties." Inuyasha chuckled at the last part. It was always weird how Souta would try to make 'the rules' sound funny or silly. Though it was nice to have a little brother, he wondered if it was like that for Souta to enjoy having an older brother that cared about him so much. Inhaling softly, the young man finished making the sandwiches and walked over to the living room with two plates. He saw that Souta was sitting on the couch playing video games like usual since they didn't really have school today though it didn't stop Inuyasha from his classes. Chuckling, he handed the little boy his sandwich before joining him on the couch and started to eat his own sandwich.

"You always did try to make rules sound funny. Besides, you don't have the money to even throw a party." Calmly explained Inuyasha before taking a bite of his sandwich. It was rather nice that they could enjoy this that they could just sit on the couch and just eat a sandwich and enjoy themselves though he wondered what they would be able to do after Inuyasha got back… hm… "Hey Souta, when I come home how about I challenge you to a racing game?"

"Really?"

"Yup, it's been a while since I've played video games with my little brother." Inuyasha said with a smile before giving him a big smile and chuckled before taking another bite of his sandwich. It would be nice to just sit around and enjoy his time with his brother again, though he also couldn't help but wonder about that man's words in the park. He turned to Souta as he asked "has grandpa ever mentioned a story on 'The Silver Hanyou'?"

"Not that I can remember, why?" asked Souta as he looked up at his brother. His big brown eyes staring at him with curiosity and concern. Maybe Souta thought that he was losing himself to the dreams and the real world… that had worried his brother for a while now, and he knew that though he didn't want to worry Souta anymore than he already does.

"Just wondering Souta, don't worry about it." Responded Inuyasha as he turned away from his brother and just watched TV since Souta paused his game and switched to the TV as they just watched some random TV show that didn't really interest them though it was good enough for them just for the brotherly bond. Inhaling softly, the young man just stared at the TV as he tried to think on the 'Silver Hanyou' for it seemed that it should mean something to him yet at the moment it didn't really mean anything to him at all.

Everything was just confusing him and it was really starting to irritate him to no end and it made him want to break something those he held that desire back for the time being. _'Maybe I'm just over thinking this again… maybe I really have lost my mind.'_ Inuyasha thought with a sad sigh before he finished his sandwich and took the plates to the sink when he saw that Souta was done as well, for now he would just have to focus on things at hand. Such as getting the sword from his room and heading out. At least Souta had something to eat so that should do until their mother and grandfather comes home from their trip to the ware house before coming on home.

As he made his way up the stairs, Inuyasha felt something weird. He knew that there was something wrong… Wincing, he grabbed the left side of his stomach and groaned a bit, he looked over and saw the soft pink light again… What was with that thing anyway? Why has that light been getting stronger lately? No, this was all in his head; he knew that… it had to just be all in his head and nothing more and nothing less.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha pushed himself up onto his feet carefully before making his way to his bedroom. He knew that he would have to drive his motor bike if he was to get to kendo on time. He has never been late and he wasn't going to start now. Rummaging through his closet, the young man started to look for the sword as he wondered what everyone would say about it. It was an interesting piece that was for sure though at the same time it didn't really look all that impressive since he couldn't really do much about it…

He couldn't take it out of the sheath so he couldn't clean it or shine up the blade. Then again, maybe it was best that he didn't do that since weapons were looked down upon now unless you had a special licence or something.

Shrugging to himself, Inuyasha found the sword and smiled happily. It looked almost just like the sword that was in that weird dream of his, though the sword looked worn, the sheath had darkened into a pitch black from age, as was the hilt. As for the blade itself, couldn't say. Though he had a feeling that the blade had rusted to the point that it wouldn't come out… oh well. It couldn't be helped so he couldn't get in trouble for that anyway.

Grabbing his fingerless gloves, Inuyasha started to make his way down the stairs, knowing that today was going to be interesting. He was going to make sure that he got to show off the sword along with the moves that he has been working on lately. Mixing martial arts with sword fighting. It was something that he wanted to try so maybe one day, he could teach that on the side with the shrine. That would be nice, and a little extra money to put away on the side wouldn't hurt either.

"Buyo!" shouted Souta. Oh come on, Souta is outside now? Damn it, he was sure that Souta knew the rule but… maybe that was because he himself was still home and Souta just wanted to make sure that the cat was inside? That was what he was assuming and hoped that was what it was.

Running down the stairs, the young man rushed out of the house and looked around, hoping that Souta didn't wonder off too far since the shrine was surrounded by trees since this place was once a forest before the shrine was built here… who knows how long ago. Shaking his head, the young man tightened his hold on the sword before he called out for Souta, wondering where his little brother could have gone off to.

Finally, his gaze fell onto the boy holding a dish with some tuna flakes standing by the well house. Inuyasha sighed softly as he made his way to the small building that had been built around an old well. He had been told stories about this well, it was called 'The Bone Eaters Well' because it was said that the bones of demons would be tossed in here and their remains would just disappear within hours, or by the next day. It was interesting though Inuyasha didn't really believe it since there wasn't really anyway to prove that and not to mention it had been sealed up hundreds of years ago.

"Souta, what are you doing?" asked Inuyasha as he crossed his arms over his chest, careful of the sword as it just hung in his hand.

"I was hoping to get the cat inside before you left so I walked out here after you went up the stairs." Souta calmly said before frowning. "The door was open so I think Buyo walked in here… But… it's scary in there." Inuyasha sighed softly before checking his watch. He still had time to get the cat and ride on out of here. Shaking his head, the teenager walked into the well house as he tried to find the cat. Though that may be easier said than done since it was so dark in here, it was almost as if he couldn't hear what was in here though… there was one sound that he soon started to hear…

_'Why is there scratching… coming from inside the well?'_ thought Inuyasha with a tilt of his head before making his way down the stairs and just stared at the well for moment. It was rather weird to hear scratching, why was it that Souta didn't comment on it? Was it only him that could hear it or… was it that Souta thought it was the cat?

Suddenly, Inuyasha yelped when he felt something rubbing against his leg, only to relax when he heard purring. "Damn it Buyo you scared me." He muttered before carefully lifting the cat in his arms and looked at Souta. "Here he is, now come on, let's get you both inside, I have to get to kendo before I'm late." Inuyasha chuckled a little and was about to make his way up until he heard something behind him. Turning around, he saw the well's cover exploding, splintering into little wooden shards as ghostly hands wrapped themselves around him. What the hell was going on?!

"Inuyasha!" shouted Souta as the ghostly hands started to pull his brother into the well. The cat jumped out of Inuyasha's hands, having sensed the danger while the black haired teen was being pulled into the well house. Inuyasha reached out for Souta, the sword still being held tightly into his hand as he saw the well house soon disappear from his line of vision, and all he could make out was the soft glow of blue light and that was when, Inuyasha knew that his life wasn't going to be the same…


End file.
